The Intergroup Ewing's Sarcoma Study is a collaborative effort by three national cancer clinical trial groups, Children's Cancer Study Group, Southwest Oncology Group, and Cancer Leukemia Group B, to conduct clinical trials on children and young adults with Ewing's sarcoma of bone. A multi-disciplinary committee composed of chemotherapists, surgeons, radiotherapists, pathologists and statisticians representing the three cooperative groups was organized in 1972 to develop a Phase III clinical trial for previously untreated Ewing's sarcoma. The objectives of the intergroup Ewing's sarcoma studies are to improve the survival of patients with localized and metastatic disease using systematic chemotherapy and radiation therapy.